House Of Preferences House Of Alphabet
by Mufim
Summary: Anubis Kids Are Now Graduated, They're Living Their Lifes As Never Before, Romance and Friendship Is In The Air. Everything Seems Okay, But The Next Of Their Days, Their Relationships Will Depend On Simple Words. Summary Sucks, This Is My First Story On Here, Please No Hate, Review! :) LETTER OF THE DAY: "A"
1. INTRO

Anubis Kids Are Now Graduated, They're Living Their Vacations As Never Before, Romance and Friendship Is In The Air. Everything Seems Okay, But The Next Of Their Days, Their Relationships Will Depend On Simple Words.

* * *

Hey Guys! I Just Wanted To Make Preferences Using These 4 Couples!

~Peddie

~Walfie

~Jeroy

~Mabian

* * *

This Is A Daily Fanfic, It Means That You Have To Comment a Word On The Alphabet Letter That Comes Next. First Letter Will Be A. So I Decided I'll Use "Acting" As My Word. All The Chapter Will Be About "Acting" And Will Be From Every Couple POV. Of Course, It's a Short One-Shot. This Is My First Story ON Fanfiction, Please No Insults.


	2. ACTING,

**ACTING,.**

**_Peddie:_**"I'm Home Weasel" Yes, Patricia And Eddie Shared A Flat While He Stayed In England. "Weasel?" Patricia Repeated, Walking Up To Their Room, There He Was Lying On The Bed, With A Pale Face An "I'm American" Cup Resting In The Nightstand and a thermometer In His Mouth "Hey Yacker" He Mumbled. In All This Time, Patricia Hasn't Seen Him Like That. Never, She Walked Up To Him And Took The thermometer Out Of His Mouth . "God Eddie You're Burning" Patricia Whispered With A Worried Voice. "I Should Call A Doctor" Now She Was Worried. "No, No, Yacker, Not necessary" He Said In a Hurry, and In a Loud Voice Tone, Very Energetic For a Sick Person. Patricia Looked At Him "What?" While She Sat Down On The Bed Next To Him "I Mean, No, I'm Sure With A Little Cuddling And Some Movies I'll Feel Better" Patricia Laughed "Same Weasel As Always, I'm Not Sure About The Cuddling, But We Could Watch Some Movies After All" She Said as A Little Smile Was Growing On Eddie's Face, She Laid Down Besides Him And Turned The TV On, This Was Going To Be A Good Afternoon, All What Eddie Needed, A Little Time With His Yacker In Home, In Their Home, Eddie Did Never See Patricia Act Like That Before, Almost Caring And Worried, She Was Even Going to Call The Doctors Instead Of Leaving Him There, Maybe The Tea On Eddie's Cup Was Too Hot, Yeah, Patricia Didn't Know Eddie Was Acting, But If She Did, Eddie Would Probably Be In The Hospital, And No, Not By The Flu.

**_Mabian:_ **It's Been A Long Time Since Fabian And Mara Had Shared A Moment Together, Time To Change That, Both Said In Their Minds. Mara Took A Break From Her Beginner Reporter Job, And Fabian From Helping His Uncle Ade, Both Headed Back Home Again,Planning A Surprise Dinner For Each other, Mara Took The Stairs And Fabian The Elevator, Mara Was 1 Step To Be In 9th Floor, And Fabian Too. Both Headed Towards The Door, Looking For Their Keys In Pockets. They Looked Up To Find Each other Trying To Open Their apartment Door.. "Eh...?" Said Fabian "What Are You Doing Here?" Mara Replied. Both Ashamed, Both Surprised. "I Came Here To Make A Surprise" they said at the same time. They Stood There With Their Keys In Hand awkwardly "Uhm..." Fabian Started as Mara Opened The Door. ""Thanks" He said awkwardly, They both were surprised trying to make out something especial for each other. Mara Sat down in the couch, as Fabian sat besides her. "So what do we do Now?" He said "What did we came her for?" she Smiled as she Stood up and Took his hand to pull him up too. They both Headed to the Kitchen. After All, They Made An Awesome Dinner That They Enjoyed A lot. They Shared a lot of things during that dinner. Things they didn't knew, Also Had a good time away from their jobs like a real Couple, and Learned that things don't always go as planned, but this time, it went Better.

_**Walfie:** _Isys House Reunion, Alfie Read The Letter Again And Again... "Alfieeeeeeeeeeeee!" Willow Said Opening The Door and Jumping to Give Alfie a Hug "Heeey Willow!" He Greeted happily "Whats That?" Said a Curious Willow When She Saw A Letter Alfie Got In Hand. Which Said "Willow Jenks". "Uhm Nothing!" Said Alfie Trying to Hide His Hands "But It Says Willow!" She Insisted "No, Yes, I Mean, It's... Another Willow, Willow Jets!" Alfie Said nervously, Willow Hugged Him so tight, While He Landed His head oh hers, Touching Foreheads Willow Took Away The Card And Locked Herself In A Small Room. "SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!' She Shouted excitedly. "Isys House Reunion On August First!"... "Wait." She Read The Date Again, and whispered "It's on My anniversary, I'm supposed to Spend it with Alfie" she whispered, So Alfie Couldn't Hear, She Had A Plan, It was July 31, And Willow Had an Amazing Idea, She went and Bought a Beautiful Lace Dress, Some Matching Heels, And Some Flowers To Give To Alfie, apart From His Gift, He Didn't Knew She Bought All That. The Dinner Went Pretty Silent That Night, Even Though They were Pretty Noisy, Always Laughing, Or Having Dinner with Jerome and Joy. "So You're Going to the Isys Reunion?" Alfie Said Mouthful, And Willow Nodded "Yes! I'm So Exited! Squee!" Alfie Looked Down, Hurt "Do You Know What Day Is Tomorrow?" He Said Hoping She Would Remember "Yeah! August First... The Day My Little Dog Corn Died 7 Years Ago" Willow Said to Trail Off At The Last Part. ''Woah, She Even Remembers That?'' He Was Way More Hurt. Willow Could Feel The Sadness In The Air. It Was awkward. After That Night They Both Went To Sleep, Alfie And Jerome Were Going To 'Do Something' And That Something Was Looking For Willow's Gift. Meanwhile, Alfie Saw Her Reading Her Letter And Drinking Juice, He Sighed And Left. At The Moment He Left Willow Hurried To Her Room, Prepared Herself As Fast As She Could, Also Called Joy and Mara, Who Helped Her Make Everything Up And Recreate An Beautiful Restaurant Scene On Their Living Room. Everything Was Set Up, When Alfie Came Back Home, She Found A Beautiful Willow Standing In The Middle Of It. With Flowers In Hand And A Wide Smile, He Ran Up And Hugged Her. "You Didn't Forget!" He Said Happily "Nope" As they Kissed Sweetly. They Spent Their Anniversay Night Pretty Well. Looking Into The Starry Sky Mara And Joy Had Created Before. Sharing Laughs As Always.

* * *

Let Me Think A Little And Ill Upload In This Chapert Walfie, and Jeroy.

Please Review!


End file.
